Feel Alive
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just another short story about Tsu/Naruto being together. Just came to me will listing to a song.


**Well this is Just another Naruto and Tsunade Story with Hints of Naruto as werefox in places during the story its short and the song isn't mine to own so please don't sue m, also I don't own the characters either.**

**Feel Alive**

**By - WDG**

Naruto smirked as he dragged his hands down her hips gripping them touching them something only he was allowed to do. No other person be it man, woman, or pervert. Could touch his Tsu-hime, no one just him.

**_Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear_**

Tsunade moaned at the soft touch of the hands on her knowing it was so wrong and yet she couldn't stop him, not when he was like this. God, he was so demon like when it came to this he lips left searing heat anywhere they touched and his hands where like hot steal markers leaving their prints.

**_Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you_**

It was two days since they had last seen each other Naruto smiled as he walked in, but that smile turned into a frown as he saw Kakashi touch his Tsu-hime. They where kissing and Naruto could feel the metal door handle breaking in his grasp shattering into a thousand pieces. The two adults looked at him, one in fear another in pain. Naruto growled and left in a spark of golden silver flashing light.

**_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by suprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_**

She had been waiting for him to come to her office it had been two days since she had last felt him. Looking up when Kakashi walked in she frowned and asked him what he wanted when the next thing she knew he was kissing her, touching her. She was about to yell at him and send him flying out of the door when the sound of something breaking caught her attention, along with Kakashi's Both looked at Naruto her with hurt and pain.

**_Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear_**

He ran he ran fast with nothing on his mind but pain and death, his fingers turned to claws. He could feel his teeth becoming longer and sharper, his blue eyes slowly got icier looking with a blood red ring around them and black slits. He could feel his chakra becoming more animal like. He was about to run faster when she was tackling him sending them to the forest floor.

**_  
Did you think its cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you_**

She looked at him wanting to sob at his appearance but she held it back as the two circled each other. She would prove to him she thought, she would prove that she wanted him and only him no matter what. Running at him she tackled him once more. As they slammed into the ground her lips found his.

**_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by suprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_**

Naruto wanted to yell, shout, and cry out at her but once he felt those lips over his. His thoughts became clouded over. All he could think was her, all he could smell, hear, taste, breath was her. Groaning he tried to calm down but he couldn't. He could feel the fox in him coming out.

**_  
I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart, too  
How to get this far  
Playing games with this old heart_**

She watched as she kissed him the burning red chakra came out surrounding him, fox like ears where made out of the chakra along with four tails. His clothes where ripping apart only a little blue stayed in his eyes but the rest was mostly red.

**_  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you_**

He smirked up at her his lips sucked on hers gently pulling at it and licking it. As his claws tore through her own clothes some claws cut skin by accident. He only smiled and licked it up. His tails holding her as all of her clothing was removed along with his, soft skin and patches of red fur touch her body as he bit into her skin with his teeth savoring the feeling of her blood in his mouth before he moved back and licked the wound closed leaving marks behind in his wake.

**_I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by suprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_**

Tsunade smiled at him once he started there just was no stopping him. Not that she wanted to after all he made her feel alive and she made him feel just the same for him.

**_  
I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by suprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_**

**THE END**


End file.
